Standard interfaces for information handling systems or component audio systems utilize a physical wire for transmission of audio to amplifiers and speaker systems. In the past, the signal on this wire was a simple analog audio wave with a frequency usually within the range of human hearing. Today, many information handling systems or component audio systems are capable of outputting digital audio in many forms such as Sony/Philips Digital Interface IEC958 Interface Standard (S/PDIF) or Universal Serial Bus (USB). The user must make sure that they connect the correct type of speaker or amplified speaker to the correct type of audio output. Since many users are not aware of the type of audio their system outputs and since many system manufacturers would like to reduce the number of types of speaker components that they sell, it would be highly desirable to have one speaker component that can be connected to either an analog audio source or a digital audio source and operate without the need for the user to configure the system or the speaker. This is useful for audio formats such as S/PDIF, since the output jack on the system is similar to an analog audio output jack and is therefore easy to confuse.